Henry Bass, Master Manipulator
by madetobemrsbass
Summary: A day in the life of the Bass family in the 5 year flashforward in the season 6 finale. Based on season 6 spoilers. Henry Bass has everyone wrapped around his little finger, and he's only 5. With Chuck and Blair Bass as parents it was bound to happen. My first fic, please review if you'd like me to continue, thanks! :)


_Hi, okay, this is my first ever fic so I'm hoping it's okay! It's my idea of a day in the flash-forwarded life of the Bass family after the season 6 finale. I may or may not include a Derena wedding. Review if you think it's any good and would like me to continue, thanks a lot! I'm only seeing this fic as being a few chapters long but I may write another, completely different one after (still CB though)** DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gossip Girl (duh)_

Sunlight peeks through the curtains, slowly illuminating the dark room. Dust motes swirl lazily in the air and everything is quiet. Beams of light gradually creep across the wall and a clock ticks softly, time is irrelevant for now. It's 8am on a crisp autumn morning in New York City and orange leaves drift down the wide stone avenues. Car horns blare outside and the white noise of traffic doesn't penetrate the room's warm serenity. Low breaths come from the large bed against the bedroom wall. Purple sheets shift slightly to reveal life as a pink foot peeps out from underneath, perfect toes all painted crimson. The blankets start to creep down as a child wriggles and slowly reveals the beds occupants. A chestnut-haired boy is curled around his mother's warm body, his eyes clamped firmly shut as he tries to stave off waking up. His dark lashes cast a shadow against his rosy cheeks before one eyelid tentatively opens. Blinking up around him with wide mahogany-eyes, he notes the bright shafts of sunlight and shoves the duvet down with a grin. Strong arms tighten around him as his father pulls him back into his embrace, ensconcing him between his parents again. They simultaneously groan at the brief interruption to their sleep before falling quiet again. Squirming out of his father's loosened hug, he sits up and yawns happily, revealing a full set of tiny, pearly white teeth. He quickly pouts, noticing that both of his parents are sound asleep, and begins to gently shake his father's arm.

"Daddy?" He whispers, finally breaking the peaceful silence of the room. "Daddy, wake up. You have to get up to play with me." Frowning at his father's lack of response, he huffs and turns to his mother. "Will you play with me mummy? Daddy's being mean to me, he won't play." Glancing back round at his father to scowl at him briefly, he turns back to watch his mother excitedly. "Muuuuuuummy" He whines loudly, becoming impatient after a minute of her silence. With a resigned sigh, she eventually opens her eyes, and blinks up at her son tiredly, much to his delight. "Yay! Mummy's awake! Can we play with Mr Giraffe now?" He bounces happily, referring to his new present, a large toy giraffe.

"When you're dressed and have had breakfast, sure." She speaks softly, slowly sitting up against the pillows behind her, and rubbing her eyes. Darting a glass at the last person sleeping in the bed, she questions "why isn't daddy awake?"

"Oh, daddy wouldn't wake up. He's ignor...ignorwin' me." His eyebrows draw together angrily and he sticks his lower lip out.

Blair almost laughs at her son, Henry Bass was glaring at his father and he had never looked more like his dad. "Shall we punish him then, baby? What do you think we should do?" Blair smirks at her unsuspecting husband as her son chews his lip in thought. Drawing him onto her lap, Blair gently strokes Henry's hair as they watch Chuck snore softly, unsuspecting of their plans. Suddenly her son jolts, eyes flashing to his mother's above him, identical and mischievous.

"Mummy I have a super idea! Tickle him awake!" A smug grin appears on their faces as his mother sniggers and silently applauds her 5 year old son's genius. He even seemed more intelligent than his father sometimes; Blair rolled her eyes humouredly.

"Great plan, Hen. Ready?" Blair whispers as Henry moves closer to his father with a grin on his face. Three, two, one…TICKLE!" Henry launches himself on Chuck as Blair throws her head back and laughs loudly.

"WHAT?! AH, HENRY GET OFF-" Chuck's startled eyes flash open, jolting awake as he rolls off the edge of the bed in shock.


End file.
